


Maybe This Time

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Adults, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Maybe this time, One Shot, Party, Reunions, Short One Shot, Song - Freeform, Song Inspired, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: A SugaKiyo au wherein Kiyoko Shimizu and Koushi Sugawara met again after years in a high school reunion.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I published this November 2020 (last year) but let me also use this as an entry for SugaKiyo Week 2021!!  
> Day 3: Songs!  
> Inspired by the song "Maybe This Time" by Michael Martin Murphy

A big event awaits.

It's the sound of alarm. Kiyoko opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful sunshine that lighten up her room. She finally woke up, arranged her bed and started to do her morning routines.

"Ahhh day-offs are the best," she said as she extends her hands up to the sky for stretching.

Her phone lit up saying "7pm at Pizza Hub". Kiyoko can't remember what the event is all about so she ignored the notifications, put down her phone and finished her breakfast.

"It's my day-off, let's treat ourselves huh", she said while looking at her mirror, preparing to go out, wondering where will her feet lead her.

As if on cue, her phone rang. She answered the phone but her ears just met a loud voice.

"HEY YOU MS. KIYOKO SHIMIZU, I'M CALLING YOU BECAUSE MY INSTINCTS SAY THAT YOU FORGOT WHAT DAY IS TODAY."

"Heyyyy, stop shouting, Yui. It's literally 8 in the morning. So, what is it? Is there an event later?"

"Girl, don't tell me you really forget?! IT'S OUR REUNION DUH!"

"OH MY GOSH YUI! I'M SO SORRY! I really forgot." An annoyed Yui can be heard over the phone.

"Anyway, better get ready. Let's meet earlier than the said call time. I'll text you! Bye!"

"Okay, noted. Bye!"

 _I can't believe I forgot it. I miss them so much!_ She thought as she prepared herself to buy a nice outfit for their reunion.

~~ _Two old friends meet again._  
_Wearing older faces_  
_Talk about the places they've been_ _~~_

"Kiyoko!" The black haired girl turned to see who called her name. Being an excited girl, she hugged brown haired girl tightly. "I missed you, Yui!" Yui just smiled and returned the tight hug.

They went shopping and strolling around the mall while catching up to each other's stories.

"Really?!" Oh my gosh! Yui I am so happy for you!" As Yui flexed her engagement ring.

"I knew you two would be a great pair!! Girl, I volunteer myself! I'm the maid of honor!"

"Of course you are. So how about you? Do you found a special someone already? Any plans on dating?" Yui asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. I guess I haven't met _the one._ " Kiyoko unsurely replied.

"Are you perhaps, wait, have you moved on from him? I think I don't need to mention his name cause we both know who we are talking about." Kiyoko's eyes widened and saddened at the same time. She sighed, still not knowing if her feelings were gone.

"I don't know. It's been years since we last saw each other. I lost contact with him" as she shrugged her shoulders.

"As far as I can remember there's nothing really going on with us so, might as well forget it."

As the time passed by, Kiyoko suddenly felt nervous. _What if he's there? What am I gonna do? Will I say hi first? Or shall I ignore him?_ Her thoughts were playing right in her mind and she didn't know what to do.

Sooner or later she found herself at their meeting place. The place was huge, sure they were not the only ones occupying the area but familiar faces overpowered other people's faces. There, she saw her high school friends. Laughing, talking about life, catching up.

She looked at the crowd, unconsciously looking for someone. Her eyes scanned the people and suddenly their eyes met.

_Koushi._

She expected and did not expect at the same time that the guy he liked for years will show up.

Looking at her grey eyes, the tall guy felt his heart skipped a beat.

_She's still the same beautiful girl I liked before._

"Hey Kou, you looked like you saw a ghost, sit down bro," Daichi said.

"A ghost or an angel?" Asahi said while trying to send signals to Daichi that the black haired girl arrived leaving Daichi an 'oh okay I get it' on his face.

"Oh Yui! You're finally here! So guys look." Both of them raised their hands, showing off their rings.

"Congratulations!" Loud cheers can be heard in the place. The party went on and they talked about their jobs, their lives, and interests and such.

Then the grey haired guy suddenly had the courage to approach the girl. "H-hi... Kiyoko..."

"Oh, hey Koushi," uneasy, but the girl still replied.

"So uhh, how are you?" "How's life?" Both asked at the same time. "Ladies first," Koushi smiled.

"Uhmmm, so I'm an employee at one of the sports store here in this mall. Fortunately, today is a day-off. How about you?"

"Well, being a teacher is never easy. My kids are so loud and naughty but that what makes them lovable."

"I see you love them very much." Kiyoko responded as she stared at his hazel brown eyes.

The boy felt like he's drowning in Kiyoko's stare so to remove the awkwardness, they talked about their times together.

"Ah yeah, I remember Sir Takeda scolded us for being too noisy at the room that time," she laughed. A genuine laugh.

_I'm.. going to lose my mind._

"And how about this, remember we watched a movie with the love birds and Daichi got yelled at by his mom because he forgot to turn off the gas in their kitchen?"

"Yeah that was too funny. I can't--" Koushi laughs as well as Kiyoko. _Her smile is still the prettiest. Her laughter are still a medicine._ He sighed, _it's still her._

~~ _Two old sweethearts who fell apart_  
_Somewhere long ago_ _~~_

Party's over. Everyone had a great time. It was fun. Talking with friends is still the best. Sharing life stories, laughing at past scenarios... Ah that was great. But it's about time. Everyone has their own lives to focus on the next day. But not everyone is willing to let go of rare opportunities.

"So u-uh, Kiyoko," the girl turned and responded a soft "hmm?"

"Where do you live? I'll drive you home." Koushi asked looking down hoping her grey eyes won't notice his blushing face.

Kiyoko felt her heart race. She just stared at the guy making the Koushi felt embarrassed for asking her.

"Kiyoko?...ah, if you feel uncomfortable.. ahmm i-if you don't want to.. I mean it's okay. I am just worried since it's pouring outside and it--it seems like you don't have an umbrella and it's d-dangerous for a beaut--"

"It's fine." She cut the guy's stuttering also to save him from his embarrassment. The grey haired boy looked up at her, saw a smiling Kiyoko, assuring him that it's okay then he showed her his sweetest smile, "okay then! Just tell me the directions."

"Of course."

It's a long drive. There's an amount of silence between the two but they both don't mind as if this silence is comforting the both of them.

Kiyoko stared at the window watching the raindrops falling from the sky. _Ah nostalgic_. She thought as she remembered certain memories with the same guy she's with.

She remembered their happy moments.

The laughter that echoed when the vice principal's wig flew...

The way they won those party games that required partners...

The practices they had for their presentations...

The study sessions they did for their math tests...

Daichi and Yui's movie dates and them third and fourth wheeling, using them as a front because the lovebird's parents did not know yet...

The times when they went to park for a picnic and just enjoy each other's company...

The way Koushi casually places his arm on her shoulders which she complaining was not an option since she liked it...

She giggled, causing Koushi to look at her, curious of what she's thinking.

"What? Eyes on the road Sir," she said kiddingly. Then continued to stare at the window.

"Are we...thinking the same thing?" Koushi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just remembered the things we did together, you know, memories."

Kiyoko got what he meant. It's their memories together.

The joy they had when they got highest scores in their exams... _ah so much memories._ The girl thought. Making her remember her realizations from before.

That moment when she was walking under the rain because of her non-stop problems and there she saw this guy, waiting for her, knew ways on how to comfort her. This made her heart stopped for a while then beats faster as a cheetah. Right there at that moment, she realized, " _it's always been you.. right I fell for you already"_

She looked at the guy, thinking...

_I thought we shared the same feelings before... Why did I not confess before again? Ahh, because I was scared to lose our friendship._

Little did she know, Koushi shared the same thoughts...

_Why was I so afraid to tell you I liked you?_

Thoughts running through their mind as the destination became nearer.

~~ _How are they to know_  
_Someday they'd meet again_  
_And have a need for more than reminiscing~~_

"Thank you, Koushi. For uh-uuh driving me home."

"No problem, uhmm good night? I guess?"

She smiled. "Good night, Kou. Thank you again, be safe on your way home." Then she turned around, walked slowly to her apartment door, actually waiting for him to respond just so they could still stay together.

Meanwhile, Koushi was having double thoughts. _Shall I ask her number? Shall I say good night again? Am I really going home?_ _Argghh_

"Kiyoko! MayIaskyourhomegoodnight?"

"What?!"

_WHAT? JUST WHAT DID I SAY? KOUSHI SUGAWARA YOU ARE A MESS._

"Ahh I mean-- may I have your number? I'd like to talk to you more.. AHH I MEAN, let's go out someday.. my treat!" Koushi said trying to hide his blushing face but his ears failed him.

Kiyoko felt her face heat up. She just stood there. Blinked five to six times before it sunk in. "Yes, I'd love to. Let's hang out sometimes, just message me... Ohh I'll just send you my schedule, if you don't mind."

"You're perfect!" Again, the boy was shocked by the words coming from his mouth so he had to do something. "I mean yeah that's fine! Perfectly fine" as he laughs nervously with his hands the back of his neck.

They exchanged numbers. Who knows? Maybe this time, it'll be loving they'll find.

_Maybe it's time to face your feelings, Kiyoko._

_Maybe it's time to do something about what you feel, Koushi._

They both thought as Kiyoko settled in her room while Koushi drove his way home.

_Maybe now we can be more than just friends._

_She's back. / He's back._

The night passed by with a smile on their faces because _it feels so right._

~~ _It's the same old feeling back again_  
_It's the one that they had way back when_  
_They were too young to know when love is real_ _~~_

Days passed by. The two went out often together. They went to parks, tried different flavors of ice cream, talked about how beautiful the paintings at the museum, laughed at the big screen, cafe hopping, yeah... They did a lot. Like they did before. But this time, it's just them. Enjoying the time, seizing the moments, capturing life. Still, the feelings never changed. Yes, _it's the same old feeling._

_~~And even time hasn't cooled the flame_  
_It's burning even brighter than it did before_  
_It got another chance and if they take it~~_

One day, as Koushi sat down in their faculty room, his co-teachers teased him of when will they meet the girl he's going out with. Well, actually, Koushi is a very nice teacher, he's kind, gentle, not to mention his students took a liking at him but he always reminds his students that they should take care of their hearts, fine with him if he's just an inspiration. Yes, a lot of his coworkers find him cute and nice too so whenever he does something, girls could not control their reactions. _Funny,_ he thought. But this time he knew, he knew that his heart is only for one girl, a girl named Kiyoko Shimizu.

Same situations, Kiyoko got a lot of guys trying to court her. Whenever she checks her phone, messages will pop up from her suitors. Whenever her work hours are done, many will offer her a ride back home. For their eyes, Kiyoko is like a goddess, a beautiful goddess. No one is complaining because she really is. Sometimes, she received unnecessary chats from other boys' girlfriends making her stay away from their boys. Kiyoko remained kind hearted, decline them, explained everything nicely and sometimes she rejects a guy politely, it that's even possible. _Funny_ , she thought. Many guys tried to win her heart but this time she knew, she knew who already won her heart, it's the one and only Koushi Sugawara. 

_~~She's smiling like she used to smile way back then_  
_He's feeling like he used to feel way back when_  
_They tried, but something kept them_  
_Waiting for this magic moment~~_

It's the new year's eve and both of them decided to celebrate it together at the old park they used to hang out at way before. It's a simple park, kids play, family picnics, ice cream cart, balloon selling, yeah simple but full of memories. Those were the times whenever the class ended earlier than expected and organization activities were rescheduled, Koushi and Kiyoko and the rest of the squad loved to hang out there. Playing, talking, ranting about their profs and subjects so on and so forth. But this night, it felt more special. It felt more exciting.

The two waved at each other when they met at the common lamp post they agreed on. It's a vacation time for Koushi so he's free anytime. Same goes with Kiyoko since she filed a leave a month before this so that she can relax for this new year's eve.

No one knew that tonight's would be that special. As the year ends, people began to shout and enjoy the event.

Here we could find a nervous Koushi Sugawara trying to confess his love for the beautiful Kiyoko Shimizu.

"Kiyoko, I want to tell you something."

Just one sentence and Kiyoko's heart raced. She don't know what to react so she tried to remain calm. But deep inside, she wanted to scream.

"Kiyoko, I never knew how a simple reunion would affect me this much. I... I didn't expect you to come... Sorry if my realizations took time."

"Kiyoko, I--I liked you since our high school days. I love the way you smile. I love the way how you managed to cheer up everyone's mood if we're down. I love the way we both have the same interests. Kiyoko, I think you're the only one who can read me. Whenever I had my problems, you were always there. Whenever I had happy moments, we always shared it together. Kiyoko, sorry if it really took me time. I---I... really didn't have the courage before to confess so that's it...

Kiyoko, I love you so much. Will you be stay by my side forever?" Koushi ended with a question leaving a shocked Kiyoko in front of him.

The girl didn't know how to respond but she tried to compose her thoughts. Closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and began to speak but before that she showed her sweetest smile.

"Ahhhh... Sorry also."

The boy tensed. He lowered his head, tears were ready to fall.

"Koushi, sorry too, it took me time. Let me tell you something, a sort of confession, maybe?"

"Koushi, remember when we would always together? From there I said to myself, I wanted to hear that laugh again. Remember when we studied for our presentations and exams? sometimes it's just an excuse that I don't understand so you'll focus on me. Remember when we went on a movie date with the lovebirds? I was so shy but at the same time that's one of the happiest moment. And, Koushi...that moment when I was walking under the rain because my problems, drama and etc, you were there. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Right there at that moment I realized, "it's always been you.. right I fell for you already", Koushi."

Koushi was flustered. He gulped, didn't know what to react, nervously laughed and said, "uuhhm...so.. uhm"

"Yes, Koushi, let's not end this. I will stay with you forever."

With that, Koushi cupped her cheeks, leaning closer, and whispered enough for Kiyoko to hear.

"I love you, Kiyo."

"I love you too, Kou."

Both of them leaned at each other and felt a soft lips touching their lips. As if on cue, the fireworks made it more magical.

_For sure, this time, their love won't end._

Andrea 💕


End file.
